NaruHina: Insecurities
by Zarin17
Summary: Naruto is surrounded by his own insecurities and the one to help him get out of it is no other that the heiress to the Hyuuga household!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the original material of the fan fiction. This is only for entertainment purposes. All credits to Misashi Kishimoto and team.**

 **Enjoy!**

Naruto was nineteen now and was dating Hinata for almost three months now. And it was three months from when he'd split the moon in half to save the Earth again and keep his title of a hero stable and safe.

Dating Hinata was almost a dream come true. She was caring, beautiful, forgiving, gentle, wise and powerful; covering all needs for a perfect girlfriend. He somehow doubted himself sometimes for he did not think he could keep her happy like that. They never for once had a fight and Sakura had just dropped a phrase saying, "The people who love each other fight often."

This concept was seriously stupid. How could he fight with Hinata when she was all round perfect? And if he initiated a fight he could possibly hurt her. When that thought of hurting her crossed his mind, he wanted to hit himself. How could he possibly hurt her? He'd rather die.

Hinata had gone to visit her family and was going to stay there for almost one week. This stressed him more because when she left she was smiling radiantly. Was she happy to go away from him or was it just him? She did say she wanted to meet her father and sister…

Naruto scratched his head and sighed loudly. "Damn…" He mumbled. "Should I ask for some advice to…? Wait who? Who could possibly be _not_ fighting with one another? I mean, Ino sure is haughty to fight with that unbelievingly annoying Sai and Sakura and Sasuke hardly ever meet and when they do, they fight even if it is a small one… Moreover, Shikamaru and Temari always get caught in unexpected misunderstandings."

He sighed even louder. He locked his door and went out for some walking. He had to cool down. Think, think… How can he make sure that Hinata loves him just like he does to her? He seriously did not doubt she loved him. After all, she loved him from since they were children. Was he thinking way too much for his brain to handle? "I'm far more intelligent on the battle field…" He mumbled dejectedly.

He did not realise but he bumped hard into Hanabi, Hinata's sister and heir to the Hyuuga clan main branch. She was nearly fourteen, but a spitting image of Hinata, though her hair was brown and her bangs were longer. She was wearing her normal attire: Jacket bearing the Hyuuga crest and a skirt with netted socks and sandals.

They both apologized and greeted each other casually. Hanabi being a spitting image of Hinata was also a keen observer just like her. She observed the dejection on his face.

"Why are you…? Did you fight with sis?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "That's the problem."

Hanabi raised her eyebrows. "We need to talk then."

The next thing he knew was that she dragged him to the river bed and made him sit down. She sat beside him with her hands locked around her legs. Naruto watched her as she looked at the gleaming water of the river. The reflection appeared in her eyes.

"So, tell me what happened, if you may." She asked still staring at the water. Naruto could tell that she had no intention of looking at him until she heard what he had to say. Naruto narrated what he had introspected about in his room, and the insecurities he felt nervously.

After he finished Hanabi asked quietly, "That's it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

She sighed. "Insecurities are something that is experienced by both the parties. I thought you'd know that, but well. I'm sure she was feeling some too. They disappear eventually when you know that she believes in you or that you have extreme belief in her. Say, are you by any chance, doubting her?"

Naruto blushed lightly and looked at the gleaming river. "I know that she likes me but… I do not doubt her, really! It's just that… I don't know. It's not jealousy, just so you know."

Hanabi nodded silently. "Maybe, I think you are overly conscious over the fact that other couples fight and you don't. There's nothing wrong in it." She smiled. "I can really say by looking at your situation that you two just are perfect for each other. Not fighting does not come to the conclusion that you don't love each other. It can be because you love each other that you can't think of fighting with each other or hurting each other. Look forward and keep your partner happy, that's what a man should do."

Naruto looked at Hanabi and gave a pleasant smile. "You sure have grown, Hanabi. I did not know that you can be so into philosophy."

Hanabi smirked. "You're flattering me now. It all depends on experience and understanding." She smiled. "Now it depends on how you take it on, though."

They sat quietly without making any sound, staring at the waters. It was getting dark now, the sun was setting. The silence was disrupted when a familiar voice of a boy called out to Hanabi. Naruto turned around and was surprised to see Konohamaru. He looked greatly matured now, coming out of age and all.

Hanabi blushed and got up fast. Naruto was not as dense as he had been when he was in his teens. He grinned. "Your boyfriend?"

She shook her head and blushed harder. "Unrequited love of mine… I don't know why I'm telling you though."

"He's a nice boy." He said.

"Mm…"

"Hey, Lady Hanabi! I'll be writing my death wish if you don't return to the Hyuuga household in next five minutes!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Hanabi patted her skirt and bid Naruto farewell and ran together with Konohamaru.

"I'm crying with my doubts while she had her own insecurities to deal with. How stupid in this matter can I be?" He stood up and looked at the river the last time when he turned to his way home. "Well now, how do I contain myself these seven days?"

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
